


ten nights

by zephyrrr



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Sequel, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrrr/pseuds/zephyrrr
Summary: Lost in Japan Sequel.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

_After Ten Nights  
I will let you go   
One, Two, Three  
Close your eyes   
  
I will erase you who sparkles,  
Please bear with me for a few nights  
  
\- **Ten Nights / MAMAMOO**_ **  
**  
***  
  
I found myself sitting in front of her grave for the second time. The last day of her funeral was yesterday and earlier was the time to say goodbye to her, but my tongue wasn't able to utter those words.  
  
I didn't want to.   
  
I was planning to stay in front of her grave but her mom stopped me, so I drove back to our house. The thought of expecting her to greet me with that sweet voice of hers when I entered the house was slowly killing me. I was not ready for this.   
  
Every side of the house was like a time machine as they project every memories I had with her. My heart could not take the bullets that were continuously striking my heart, so I left and found myself here.  
  
Hearing her voice wherever I go was something that made my system to stop functioning. My body couldn't take the pain and suffering from that feeling was not included in the plan. I should be with her, going to our secret place and watching the sunset together.   
  
I leveled my knees with my face and buried it on my arms. The tears and sobs that were bound to be released were finally free. Those faint sobs were loud and those tears were flowing like a river.   
  
"I'm sorry, Dub," said I between the heavy sobs. "I can't do anything but to cry. I said I will be fine, but I don't know when. I'm sorry."   
  
I took a deep breath before crying again. The burden inside my chest wouldn't go away by crying out loud and I didn't know what to do. I felt so alone and helpless.   
  
My head was still buried as a cold hand made a contact with my skin. I flinched and looked up, only to find Momo.   
  
The cold wind blew up and that caused her hair to block her face, but it didn't make her look bad, rather she looked more beautiful. She took the spot on my right after placing the basket of sunflowers on her grave.   
  
"I knew you would go here and I wasn't wrong," said Momo without looking at me. Her gaze bored at the name engraved on the gravestone in front of us. I looked at it, too and felt my eyes watered. No, not again. "You didn't cry earlier."  
  
"Why do you care?" said I.   
  
Momo shifted her gaze at me and scoffed before answering, "Please stop pretending that you're strong and let your--"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do."   
  
I heard a frustrated sigh and I looked at the other side because I didn't know how to suppress my tears from coming out. The wind was the only thing that could be heard and I was afraid to say something that would only worsen the situation.   
  
I didn't want to say it back and pretend like a fucking rock, when in reality, I needed a hug and a soft caress on my back as I cry hard on someone's shoulder. I needed to know if I could survive this feeling without getting myself killed. I wanted to know if I was fighting all by myself.   
  
My shoulder felt the heaviness of her head as she leans on it. Her hand reached mine and interlocked our fingers.   
  
And then a soft sob came out from her.   
  
"Could you please stop acting like you're okay?" said Momo using her cute voice. I didn't know if I should smile or cry. I did the former, nevertheless. "You're smiling. What made you smile?"  
  
I didn't realize that she was looking up at me and saw the smile escaped from my lips.   
  
I chose not to answer her question and avoided the topic. I didn't want her to know the reason because she'll brag about it forever.   
  
"What's Dahyun like when you were together?" said I without even thinking about it. I might trigger a bad thing just by asking that question.   
  
Momo froze on her spot. She didn't move an inch as she thinks of an answer to my insensitive question. I realized that her eyelashes grew longer than the last time I saw her.   
  
Her head didn't left my shoulder and I was getting a good and closer view of her bare face. I scrutinized it and noticed the freckles under her eyes. She was closing her eyes and seemed to get preoccupied by my question.   
  
I was about to check out her natural and delicate red lips when it arched into a smirk.  
  
"You would be jealous if I tell you about it,"   
  
I stared at her with my bored eyes and let her laugh her ass off. She liked the way she annoyed me in front of her ex-girlfriend and my girlfriend. This motherfucker didn't choose a good place to joke around.   
  
She recovered from her laugh and composed herself when she noticed the daggers I threw to her. Momo cleared her throat before answering.   
  
"Seriously, she was not the typical type of girlfriend. She could be my best friend, mother, sister, and teacher at the same time," said Momo. "Dahyun always made me do things I love without having an intense fight with her just to get her approval. She was always by my side to encourage me.  
  
"She would always knock some sense in me and made me realize how important life is. Dahyun would always tell me to love myself before loving others in order to love them right without having a hard time. Those moments with her were always planted inside my brain just in case I go insane again.  
  
"Dahyun never failed to make me feel better, hell, I thought she got some kind of magic when she smile because it made my tears go away. I thought I was just so in love with her that's why I felt those weird feelings, but nah. She always did that when she saw crying babies in public and all of them stopped from crying.  
  
"When she was having problems with her head, I usually shrug it off and wait for it to subside. I didn't encourage her to see a doctor because I thought it was normal when you have a migraine. I ignored every single sob I heard inside the bathroom when it happens and thought that she was joking and wanted to play around. I am still blaming myself from what happened.   
  
"I didn't know what kind of air I inhaled when I thought about leaving her. I was really having a hard time finding a courage to say it to her face to face. I wanted to slap myself a thousand times when I left her crying inside our apartment. I realized that she was too good for me."  
  
She whispered the last sentence. Her voice broke in the middle of her retrospective, but she continued anyway. Momo's right hand made its way to her eyes to wipe the tears off her face. She chuckled when she realized her sudden breakdown.   
  
It's been a while since Momo and I talked about something. I wasn't able to make things right with her when Dahyun was still alive.   
  
After she went to South Korea, we never had a chance to talk to each other. Mina and I were left here in Japan and tried to study hard in order to follow her. Our parents made that decision and we couldn't do anything about it.   
Before the graduation ceremony, Mina and I packed up our things before sleeping. We were so excited and couldn't even close our eyes. That moment felt so unreal.   
  
When our plane landed, we immediately went to the address given by her parents. We were so thankful for the information they had given to us just to see Momo.   
  
But I guess we were so unlucky that time. We found her, but she was always avoiding us for God knows how many times. Mina and I didn't give up on talking to her, but her walls didn't fall down even if we cried in front of her.   
  
That's my cue to leave the country and let her do things on her own. Mina went back after applying for a job in South Korea and stayed there after she got accepted and meeting Nayeon and her friends. I went home alone and I cried overnight.   
  
And then she came back here without any notice. She came back here for Dahyun and not for us.   
  
That's fine by me, though. At least she came back.   
  
"Thank you for sharing," said I as I avoided any eye contact with her. I didn't want to see the look on her face.   
  
Momo sprung up from her seat and said, "Come on, tell Dahyun that you'll come back soon."  
  
I did what she said and traced her name on the graveyard as if I'm carving it to my heart. I whispered how much I love and miss her. We made our way towards our own cars.  
  
"Convoy?" Momo asked. I nodded in response and went to the driver's seat.   
  
Her Aston Martin turned left and passed by my car. She honked her horn twice before speeding up. I followed after that.   
  
I carefully connected my phone to the speakers of my Mustang GT: the one Dahyun wanted to ride when she was alive. As a generous girlfriend, I ordered one the day before she was confined to the hospital. She knew about it when the girls went to her hospital room and told her about it.   
  
Chaeyoung, the one who loved cars as much as I did, was the one who told her first about it. Followed by Nayeon, and the rest. According to Dahyun, Chaeyoung immediately covered her mouth after saying a thing. Dahyun wasn't mad, but she told me that spending money on something that would definitely add to my garage wasn't good because I had enough cars to drive.   
  
I was sad to hear that from Dahyun. It was one of her dreams and I wanted to fulfill it if I could, but I never had a chance to see her smile as we drive to our secret place using this car.  
  
A bitter and sad smile escaped from my lips.   
  
My eyes started to dampened as I continued on imaging what would happen if she was still alive. Would I be more happier? Would it be the same if she's here?  
  
Those were the questions I had never got to answer.   
  
My sense came to me when Momo's car pulled over by the... beach?   
  
It's freaking cold in Japan and it's already 7 PM, what the fuck?  
  
I opened the door and walked to her spot. The cold breeze embraced my body, and the coat I was wearing wasn't enough to make me feel warm. I held both of my arms as I walk to Momo.   
  
"What time is it?"   
  
She raised her arm before looking at her wrist watch, "7:07, don't you have your watch with you?" Momo tried to find my wrist watch on my wrists. She frowned when she saw it.   
  
"I have. I just asked you just in case you didn't know it." said I. She looked at me, still wearing her confused face.   
  
"You're weird," said Momo. Sana didn't say anything and sat down on the fine white sand.   
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"Ah, welcome to my sanctuary. This is where I go when I'm sad, happy, confused, angry, or all of the above," said Momo. She glanced at the bright stars that blanketed the night sky.   
  
Sana's eyes wandered around the area. She noticed that there were no other people except them. Well, who would visit beaches in nighttime? Definitely not me.   
  
"Is this a private resort?" said I.  
  
Momo nodded in response, still looking at the stars. Her arms were spread backwards and her palms were leaning onto the sand. Her feet were crossed and they were moving constantly.   
  
"Who's the owner?"  
  
"Me." said Momo.   
  
I shifted my gaze from the sea to her when I heard her saying impossible things. My left eyebrow automatically raised.  
  
"I'm asking you, Hirai. Don't make me say it twice," said I.  
  
She finally took her eyes off the stars and looked to me with a frustrated face. "I am saying the truth. I am the owner of this island and it has a name,"  
  
My eyebrows furrowed, "What?"  
  
"Boo."  
  
My hand automatically went up and face palmed myself. I shook my head three times before flashing my bored look.   
  
"Are you on drugs, Hirai?"  
  
"Fuck you, Zaki."  
  
I stared at her for a minute to make sure that she was saying the truth. I sighed when I realized that she was not lying.   
  
Should I buy my self-proclaimed secret place?


	2. Two

_No matter how many times I pledge,  
I am holding onto one, two things between my fingers   
  
How can I let go of you,   
Why is this night so painful?   
  
\- **Ten Nights / MAMAMOO**_  
  
***  
  
I didn't go home and stayed at Momo's private resort. I still couldn't believe that this place was hers!   
  
Momo left me here and went to the suite. She said she was tired and wanted to sleep, so I let her go ahead. Hirai was worried about me and told me not to do crazy things and go inside when I want to.   
  
I removed my coat and let the cold breeze embrace my entirety.  
  
_Just this once_ , I thought. _Let me feel the coldness of the night without you._  
  
I hugged myself when the wind started to move around me. The coldness of it sent chills to my spine. I wanted to cry, but my eyes didn't want to.   
  
I whispered _'I miss you'_ many times until I got contented. The moon was the only thing that illuminated the whole place; no lights could be seen. And it felt weird.   
  
This was definitely Momo's, she doesn't like bright places.   
  
I sprung up from my seat and immediately brushed the remaining sand off my shorts. I sighed after that.   
  
I walked towards the hotel. When I took the third step, a cold, cold wind came to embrace my whole body. My heart was pounding when I clutched my chest.  
  
It was the time for my tears to go down from my tired eyes. I felt like someone was hugging me tightly through the cold air. My lips unconsciously flashed a sad smile.   
  
"Is that your way to say good night to me?" said I even if there's no one to talk to.   
  
I chuckled when another wind came. Am I feeling things right? I'm not going crazy, right?   
  
"I'll see you again in my dreams. I love you, Dahyun."  
  
***  
  
"Are you convinced that I own the place?" said Momo after she got out of her car. She walked to me with her hands in her pockets, flashing an annoying grin.   
  
Okay, that wasn't annoying. It was kinda cool.  
  
"Nope," said I, popping the 'p'.   
  
She walked me to the porch of my house. Momo leaned over the railings. "Whatever," said Momo. "I'll send you the title with my name on it. I'll punch your nose if you still think that I'm joking."   
  
"Still won't buy it."  
  
She rolled her eyes and slapped my arm. I playfully turned to her as I caress the stingy part of my arm.  
  
"You sure you'll be fine?"   
  
I nodded and forced a smile. She tapped my shoulder and bid her goodbye for the last time. I watched her get inside her car and leave before entering the house that made me want to be homeless.  
  
The creaking sound of the door made me feel so alone. I missed hearing the loud music blasting from the speakers before I go inside. I missed Dahyun's koala hugs that always welcomed me. I missed Dahyun.   
  
I opened the lights when I entered. The deafening silence of the house was slowly killing me and I didn't like it. I never did.   
  
I took a deep breath before walking to the kitchen. I badly needed a glass of water.   
  
My crazy mind expected to see Dahyun sitting on the kitchen counter, waiting for me to finish the food I was cooking. My grip on the glass immediately tighten after thinking about it. I couldn't stand this.   
  
I finished drinking the water and proceeded to the bathroom to wash my face with a cold water. Going home was never a good idea. It made me want to see Dahyun and avoid thinking about her at the same time.   
  
My head automatically bowed in front of the bathroom sink and open the faucet. The cold water started running and my hands never had a second thought about placing it on my face. The action was repeated for a few minutes until I got contented.   
  
I panted and gasped for an air as if I was being saved from drowning. My vision was getting blurry as I tried to get a towel.   
  
I managed to reach one and made my way to my favorite bean bag. A sigh was unconsciously heaved out after I sat.   
  
I closed my eyes and opened it after seeing her face with a beautiful smile plastered on it. My heart couldn't stop beating so fast and I hated it.   
  
I pressed the towel hard on my face. I was really frustrated with the god damn thoughts running in my mind. I wanted to punch my head for a million times, but I didn't want to go insane, albeit I was about to be one.   
  
The towel was about to get rip by my shaking hands when I heard a voice behind me.   
  
" _Don't_..."  
  
My head immediately turned to where the voice came from, but I saw nothing. No one.   
  
The pace of my heart was getting fast. It made me sweat all over my body even though the house had two air conditioners.   
  
" _Stop_..."  
  
This time, I turned to my right. I found nothing but the clean sofa under the wide window. I was clutching my chest as I felt the difficulty in breathing.   
  
" _Thinking about me..._ "  
  
I covered my ears with my hands real hard as I tried to get rid of the voice. I barely got to breathe properly. My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I panted. My eyes were closed tightly, and when I opened it, my vision was already blurry.   
  
My cold and sweaty hands were sliding down slowly from my ears when I blinked twice. I heard a loud and long annoying beeping sound before I lost my consciousness.   
  
***  
  
Have I mentioned before that I hate being in a huge crowd without Dahyun by my side?   
  
When I woke up, I thought this day would be a typical one, but Jihyo refused that thought. The first thing she did earlier today was to barge in my house, - specifically in my room - and wake me up from my not so wonderful sleep.   
  
Well, that was kind of a good save because I was having a bad dream when she came in.   
  
Jihyo climbed to my bed and positioned herself beside my stiff body. She counted from one to three before turning my bed into a big trampoline. At first, I thought an earthquake was happening that time. My eyes automatically opened and my upper body went up to check if I was right.   
  
And I was wrong. Because it was a man-made earthquake.   
  
When she completed her mission: Wake up the always sleepy Sana, she shouted in glee. Her jumps increased its pace and impact that my bed almost broke into two. My body was literally shaking when I bored my brown orbs at her.   
  
She stopped when she couldn't breathe properly. Jihyo landed with her legs slightly parted from her last high jump before panting. Her upper body made a contact with my soft mattress after that.   
  
"Go take a shower," said Jihyo.   
  
My brows automatically frowned, "Pardon?"  
  
"I said, take a shower. You stink."  
  
"Do you really need to destroy my innocent bed just to wake me up and say ' _take a shower'_?"  
  
Her lips formed a boyish grin and felt the soft thing using her palm, "Is this really an innocent bed? Isn't this the main witness--"  
  
I groaned loudly when I got what she was talking about. I did it purposely to cut her off. "I think I really need to take a bath. Wait for me downstairs and make breakfast."  
  
It was her turn to groan. I tried to suppress my laugh, but failed when I heard the sounds made by her stomping feet. She really hated it when someone orders her around, but she couldn't say no to me because I'm older than her.  
  
I watched her exit from my room and she almost, almost slammed the door. She stopped it from making a noise when she saw me peeking through the bathroom door. I smirked at her smugly and she responded with an annoyed face.   
  
Oh, my Jihyo.   
  
I went to the kitchen after seven minutes, I intended to get out of the bathroom quickly to save me from the thoughts of her that were about to drown me in just a second. I didn't want this day to be the same from the previous ones.   
  
But I guess it was inevitable.   
  
"Japchae?" said I.   
  
Jihyo nodded as she sips her coffee. I could smell the strong aroma coming from it and it immediately cured my headache. Ah, I loved coffee.  
  
"I thought you're going to cook Japanese food," said I before pulling the chair in front of her.   
  
"I am Korean."   
  
That made sense, I thought. I made a face before digging in. I was about to put the spoon inside my mouth when I realized that she wasn't eating.   
  
"Why are you not eating?"   
  
Jihyo shrugged, "I don't eat breakfast. Coffee's enough."  
  
When I was done finishing my food, I washed the dishes. Making Jihyo cook my breakfast was enough, I didn't have the audacity to make her wash the dishes for me. I let her play with my Nintendo switch at the Sala.   
  
She said we would go later somewhere with the girls. It was obviously their way to distract me from the sadness that had been lingering inside my body since the day Dahyun died. I couldn't say no to them because I missed them so much. It would be nice if Dahyun was with us.   
  
The hours passed by, and Jihyo made me wear a black dress that revealed my whole bare back. It fitted my body on its right places. Just feeling the wind touched my bare skin was too much for me to handle, but I couldn't say no to Jihyo's brilliant mind.  
  
Her reason? She wanted me to find someone who would give the whole world to me. Someone who would love me as much as Dahyun did.   
  
I wanted to get angry at Jihyo, but I couldn't. Not tonight. I didn't like her idea and the way she said those words. It felt like a muriatic acid that melted my insides slowly. I just ignored it and I would definitely say something about it if it happened again.   
  
I found her statement more rude than concerning. It didn't help me with my problems and I hated it.   
  
The girls and I gathered inside this high-end club along the city of Tokyo. We were completely ecstatic about this get-together, except for those who were really close to Dahyun and I.   
  
I didn't feel comfortable doing things like this in the midst of my mourning. I didn't want to here party music because they were uninvited to my ears. The scenario was unpleasant for me.   
  
I saw Chaeyoung scrolling through her twitter feed and liking tweets nonstop. Even if she doesn't let us know that she's bored, we could feel it. Her shoulders sagged before turning off her phone and tossed it on the couch beside her.   
  
The set-up of the club made it difficult for me to see their faces clearer. Neon lights were everywhere and it caused an irritation to my eyes. I unconsciously shut them hard and proceeded with observing my friends' behaviors throughout the whole night.   
  
Momo was on her way as I get impatient for her arrival. Nayeon, Jihyo, and Jeongyeon were on the dance floor. When we arrived here, Nayeon and Jeongyeon were already drunk and wasted. Jihyo joined them after Chaeyoung's arrival. And we were left here at the booth with Mina. Tzuyu left to go to the bathroom.   
  
"Is this okay?" said Mina. Even if the music was loud, we managed to hear each other. Chaeyoung and I simultaneously looked at Mina.   
  
The youngest sighed and leaned against the couch. "I don't know," said Chaeyoung. "You should ask them." She pointed her back using her thumb, specifically where the dance floor was placed.   
  
Mina heaved out a sigh, too. I was carefully listening to their words. I didn't want to do or say anything about it. Not tonight.   
  
"They know what happened last week, right?" said Mina. Chaeyoung nodded in response. The younger drank a glass of rum and closed her eyes. Mina was easy to read, that's why I knew that she was frustrated with our friends' actions.   
  
I looked around to see any signs of Momo and Tzuyu. The latter took another five minutes to get back to her spot: Chaeyoung's side. Chaeyoung immediately put her hand on Tzuyu's thigh before leaning her head on Tzuyu's shoulder.   
  
"I saw Momo," said Tzuyu. I was the first to look at her. "She was talking to Nayeon about... I don't know. I can't hear what they were talking about, but I'm positive that they were arguing."  
  
As if on cue, Momo appeared behind Tzuyu. Her eyes were furious and I didn't even want to know the reasons why. We were probably thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twt: @sasanabong


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because TWICE dropped their dark concept photos, here's an update. Enjoy.

_I count the ten nights even the stars have erased  
  
I close my eyes,   
After today, tomorrow, I will promise to farewell   
  
I will try to let go of you like this  
  
\- **Ten Nights / MAMAMOO**_  
  
***  
  
I never would have thought that alcohol would work at times like this.   
  
Or so I thought.   
  
Jihyo handed me my seventh glass of vodka. Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Mina, and Momo looked at me with their confused and disappointed faces. I ignored their piercing eyes and drank the bitter liquor. Nayeon clapped after that.   
  
"I told you, alcohol is all that you need," said Jeongyeon. The woman dragged me earlier to the bar counter and ordered me a glass of vodka. I refused it at first, but gave in when she said that it would help me forget about Dahyun for a while.   
  
Momo rolled her eyes after Jeongyeon said that. Chaeyoung put her phone inside her pouch and sprung up from her seat. The latter stormed off with her girlfriend, Tzuyu, and left an intense atmosphere.  
  
I saw Mina fidgeting the hem of her oversized tee shirt as she stares at her feet. Momo scooted closer to Mina's side. I roamed my eyes around the area to avoid any eye contact with them.   
  
No one dared to utter a word. We were inside of a loud and chaotic place, but it felt like we were inside of a classroom with a terror professor and no one was allowed to open their mouths.   
  
"Why the hell are you guys acting like that?" Nayeon cried. She poured herself another shot of tequila and drank it straight without any lemon or salt. Her eyes were squeezed tightly.   
  
We heard an unexpected scoff coming from Mina. She raised her left brow before answering, "Let me ask you something, Nayeon," said Mina. The oldest opened her eyes and shifted her gaze at Mina. "Where were you last, last night?"  
  
The question came fast and Nayeon didn't see it coming. Her lips automatically formed into a lopsided grin, it meant that she didn't like it.   
  
"I was at Dahyun's funeral," said Nayeon. "Why?"  
  
Mina crossed her arms on her chest. "Do you think tonight is the right time for this?"   
  
The oldest shrugged. "I don't know, but partying doesn't have a right time. It's perfect to do anytime."  
  
The youngest had her mouth opened after that. And for the first time, we almost forgot that the two were girlfriends. The intensity of Mina's stare at her girlfriend was unstoppable, so I decided to take her out of Nayeon's reach.   
  
But before I could reach her arm, Nayeon butted in.   
  
"It wasn't big deal. Really. Dahyun just died and we've already cried our hearts out. We shouldn't be forever sad for her loss. Let's forget about her."   
  
My ears suddenly heard those weird noises after she spit out those words from her mouth as if I wasn't there. I balled my fist real tight, I was stopping myself from punching my own friend.   
  
At that moment, I experienced a difficulty with my breathing. Every breath I took were always deep and it hurts my heart. No any traces of incoming tears were made by my eyes.   
  
As if they were expecting my words, my mouth opened unconsciously.   
  
"Dahyun didn't ask you to be sad for her forever, but please, respect those people who are still having a hard time finding a way to get out of the sadness. Respect them for they are still having problems with their constant nightmares every single night," said I. "If you don't want to be sad or don't want to comfort those people, don't drag them in this never peaceful place and push them to be happy when they couldn't smile just to cheer up their selves."  
  
I ended my moment by dragging Mina with me outside. I felt suffocated being with those people who I never would have thought felt that way ever since Dahyun died. Dahyun doesn't deserve it.   
  
As soon as we left the club, I exhaled longer than I used to. It felt like I was being strangled by them endlessly and I managed to get out from their tight grip.   
  
I leaned my hands on my sides and took a few deep breaths. I almost forgot about Mina, and I was startled when I felt her cold hand on my shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry," said Mina. I gave her my reassuring smile before reclining my back against the window of my car.   
  
Meanwhile, Momo was left with Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo. She was keeping a quiet profile. The three were waiting for her to say anything.   
  
Momo uncrossed her legs and her action made an unnecessary noise that made them flinch a bit. She stood up, still maintaining her pose.   
  
"Make sure that the words that would come out from your mouths doesn't have the ability to create a deep wound on someone's heart. You are not allowed to take it back." said Momo as she looked at the other side, avoiding her friends' gazes.  
  
After that, she left and followed the two outside.   
  
***  
  
They said that drunk driving was dangerous, but why did I feel safe while I drove home?   
  
I was still wondering how I managed to get home without any help from my friends. Momo was the one who sent Mina home. I convinced them that I could manage and they didn't buy it.  
  
Mina was still worried about me. She even called me and told me not to end the call until I get home. I was touched by her actions and thanked her before entering my house. Momo kept quiet after she went out of the club.   
  
My vision was blurry and my head was throbbing. I barely put my key inside the keyhole and it took me ten minutes to get inside my house.   
  
I pushed the door lightly but I completely forgot about my resting body on the wooden door. My body dropped on the floor, but I couldn't feel anything because my whole body went numb.   
  
My body unconsciously crawled to the nearest sofa and rested my back while sitting on the carpeted floor. A heavy sigh escaped from me. I was really tired.   
  
A cold wind passed by and I loved it. I was wondering how it entered my house when I closed the windows and the air conditioners were turned off.   
  
My mind wasn't functioning well, so I ignored it. I heard a faint voice coming from somewhere near me. The voice was saying something, but it's inaudible for me.   
  
I heard another whisper that put me into sleep.   
  
***  
  
I was waiting patiently for her to arrive from their get together. I wanted to tag along so badly, but I couldn't leave our house.   
  
It feels like I was destined to be here for a very long time. I would rather be engaged into an intense fight than being inside of a house with a deafening silence. It was suffocating me.   
  
My mind wasn't functioning and I knew the reason why. I tried to recall any moments with my friends and family, but only the days I spent in the hospital, the day I died, and their names were all I could remember. It was so frustrating and I felt exhausted even if I didn't really feel it.   
  
I was sitting on my favorite spot in the Sala as I wait for my girlfriend to arrive. My back automatically reclined against the backrest and I closed my eyes.   
  
My very own brown orbs immediately cracked when I heard the engine of my favorite car. I was getting impatient for her arrival.   
  
I heard a faint clinking sounds coming from the collision of the keys. She was really, really slow. I bet she was having a hard time finding the keyhole. Ugh, she's drunk.   
  
After a couple of minutes, I heard a loud bang when the door finally opened. I squinted my eyes to get a clear view of the figure in front of me. I was startled when it crawled to the single sofa beside the door.   
  
It was _my_ Sana.  
  
I took my time walking near her. Sitting beside her, somehow, made me feel nervous even if my entirety was numb. I didn't want to get attached to her because I knew I wouldn't be able to detach myself, yet I knew it was inevitable.   
  
My eyes focused on her face; she was still beautiful even if she's intoxicated. I wasn't aware that my right hand was already reaching for her soft face. My sudden movements caused a cold wind to pass by.   
  
I saw the frown on her face and I swore that if I had a heart, it would probably stop beating because of her cuteness.  
  
Her brown orbs that I loved the most wandered around the house. She was probably wondering where the wind came from.   
  
My eyes stared at her soft red lips for a while.   
  
"I miss kissing that soft lips of yours," said I, absentmindedly. I prevented my own hands from cupping her face and sealing her lips with mine. "But I will stop myself just this time and let you rest from the shitty world. I'm sorry."  
  
***  
  
I was aware that Christmas was coming, but I didn't expect that it would be _this_ cold.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I stood up and went inside my walk-in closet to grab a thick hoodie. I paired it with a track pants and went downstairs.   
  
I halted when an aroma entered my nostrils. Who's cooking?   
  
I was freaking alone inside this house and someone was cooking a breakfast. Did someone break into my house and got hungry so they decided to cook? Should I let them?   
  
My heart and mind were arguing which one should I do when a small figure appeared before me. I was about to say something when I realized who it was. My mouth was open and I wasn't able to close it.   
  
_Fucking imaginations._  
  
_No, it can't be Dahyun_ , I thought.   
  
I was still staring at the woman who was smiling at me. My heart was beating like a madman and I really didn't know what to do. Should I greet her good morning? Should I ask what did she cook?  
  
Her song-like chuckle entered my system. I was speechless; I wasn't prepared for this. How did this happen?   
  
If my mind was pulling a fucking joke by showing Dahyun in my dream, I would definitely crash it when I wake up.   
  
I shook my head five times to get rid of her image. I shouldn't complain about her appearance, but this was beyond torture and I didn't like it. The thought of her cooking our breakfast in the morning was unbearable it hurts.  
  
She was still flashing her smile that made me fall for her over and over again. It caused a stingy feeling in my chest. I responded with a bitter smile.   
  
A water formed in my eyes. Crying wasn't the first thing I wanted to do in the morning, but the woman in front of me made me do it.   
  
"Leave," said I. I closed my eyes and opened it, but she's still there. "Please, leave me alone." I pleaded.   
  
I buried my face on my hands. The sobs were coming out uncontrollably. My legs felt weaker, so I sat down on the last part of the stair.   
  
A hand was placed on my shoulder. I didn't look up and continued to cry; I didn't want to see her face. Soon, I was wrapped into a tight hug. I didn't need to look at the person who initiated it.   
  
"I promised you that I will never leave," said Dahyun. She rested her chin on my head and caressed my back. "Why are you pushing me away?"  
  
I didn't bother to answer her question and asked her instead, "Why are you doing this to me?"   
  
Her hand stopped from caressing my back. I could hear her stable heartbeat because she leaned my head on her chest. I wonder how she managed to keep calm when I couldn't even breathe properly, knowing that she's here with me and hugging me tightly.   
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"This. Torturing me using yourself."  
  
I assumed that she frowned before responding. "Am I... torturing you?"  
  
I nodded like a kid. She sighed as if she was giving up.   
  
"But you asked me to stay with you."  
  
I froze. My heart was going wild once again and it was fucking hurtful. My lips absentmindedly formed into a sad smile. She was right. I asked her to stay. She did, but when she stayed, I was pushing her away because her presence made my insides feel the pain. How ironic.   
  
I was lost of words. I couldn't find a word that would counter her words. Another set of tears formed, and I was crying again.   
  
My arms unconsciously went up and wrapped around her shoulders. I nuzzled my face in her neck and let myself to be weak in front of her.


	4. Four

_This night makes me want to pretend that it's nothing,  
I just want to live like that  
  
Whatever others say,  
In the most splendid moments,   
We loved each other   
  
The mornings I hugged you,   
And the nights you leaned on me,  
I will forget them all_  
  
\- _**Ten Nights / MAMAMOO**_  
  
***  
  
My brown orbs cracked open slowly as the sun made them adjust from its light.   
  
I wandered around my room and knitted my eyebrows. _Why am I here?_  
  
My mind automatically tried to recall things that happened last night. Club, Nayeon, Mina, and... Dahyun.   
  
Wait, _Dahyun_?  
  
_Why the fuck is she included?_  
  
I didn't know why I was thinking like that. I should be happy because I dreamed of her last night and the whole day when I lost my consciousness.   
  
The same scenario played inside my head like it was recorded. I tried to remember the rest of it, but it would become blurry. It was excruciating all of my energy and I hated it.   
  
I didn't move a muscle and stayed silent. What did I do to experience this crap?   
  
A deep sigh exited my body as a sign of frustration. This was one of the reasons why I didn't like to stay here; I would keep on thinking about her until I lost my mind and kill myself.   
  
I rolled over the bed and buried my face on the pillow. I screamed as loud as I could to release my frustrations.   
  
My breath hitched when I attempted to remember the dream. That's it. I couldn't do this.   
  
I went downstairs with a heavy feet. Every step I made was creating an unnecessary noise that echoed throughout the house. I halted before reaching the last step. My right foot reached the floor, avoiding the last step of the stair.   
  
I chuckled when I realized how pathetic I was. I was trying hard to make myself forget her, yet she's still the one that I wanted to see every day.   
  
The happenings last night entered my mind when I poured myself a glass of water. I gripped the glass tightly when Nayeon's voice echoed inside my head. _How could she?_   
  
Dahyun helped her when she was struggling with her projects. My girlfriend was keeping herself up all night when she couldn't find any other information regarding to Nayeon's needs.   
  
Even if she was having an attack, she insisted to finish it three days prior to the given deadline by Nayeon's boss.   
  
I wanted to help that time, but I couldn't because I was bombarded with many projects and I needed to travel to some places. I didn't have a single idea that Dahyun lost her consciousness in the middle of doing things. Good thing Mina told me about it.   
  
When Nayeon's presentation day came, Dahyun was the first person to encourage her and tell her good luck. My girlfriend couldn't stay put in our house and was pacing back and forth until 10 AM.   
  
Dahyun squealed when she heard good news. Nayeon's presentation was a success and she's going to be promoted to a higher position.   
  
She was there when Nayeon couldn't open her eyes because of too much tiredness. Dahyun was there when Nayeon couldn't move her fingers to edit the manuscript of her presentation.   
  
I was thinking why she said that. I couldn't help but wonder what was the reason.   
  
I drank my water and did my morning rituals before grabbing my wallet and keys. I unlocked my Lotus before dialing Momo's number.   
  
"Where are you?" said I.  
  
_"My flat. You coming?"_  
  
"Nope. Let's meet at your private resort. I need to ask you things."  
  
She didn't respond sooner and I heard nothing but her breath. Momo stayed silent; she's trying to figure out what I was going to ask.   
  
_"I'm on my way."_  
  
***  
  
I parked my car and turned off the engine. I unbuckled my seat belt but didn't leave my car. My phone rang two times before I answered the call.   
  
_"You already there?"_ said Momo.  
  
I nodded even if she wasn't going to see it. "I don't want to stay home."   
  
As if my answer was a good one, Momo considered it as an excuse. I told her about the dream when it first happened. She was the first person I called right after I woke up. I cried and cried until I fell asleep again. Momo knew I was afraid of what would happen if that thing continued.   
  
She didn't respond for a minute and I heard some voices of random people; she was probably entering her property.   
  
Ah, I was so insecure! I wanted to buy that place before I could totally forgot about it. I kept a mental note on myself that I would call my friend to buy it. It was just her rest house, after all.  
  
I was thinking about how should I talk to the owner when Momo spoke from the other line.   
  
_"On your left,"_  
  
She was standing at the left side of my car, keeping a few distance. Her hand waved at me and she flashed a soft smile.   
  
If I wasn't her best friend, I was probably one of those girls who were dying just to get her number. _Damn_ , Hirai was a gender bender.   
  
I stayed inside for thirty seconds before I got outside. My mind automatically stopped functioning because of that. Fuck Hirai and her sex appeal.   
  
"What's the matter?" said Momo.   
  
I rolled my eyes at her. "Can we book a room for us first before interrogating me?" Momo sighed before nodding. "And we'll eat after that."  
  
The older didn't respond but I knew she agreed with me. Food was her first love, and I was just her best friend.   
  
"And let me take a nap after that." said I. Momo shot me daggers as we walk to the front desk. The owner took the suite, the one with a good view of the scenery.   
  
Her employee immediately handed her the key cards. One for me and one for Momo.   
  
"How many days are you planning to stay here?"   
  
I shrugged. "I don't have an idea. That house became a haunted one to me and I am dying to leave it,"   
  
Momo looked at me before responding, "Then why don't you buy another?"  
  
I smiled sadly. "You know I can't."  
  
We were embraced by a silence; it wasn't an awkward one. This was one of the reasons why I loved being with Momo when I was sad. She wouldn't nudge you and push you to talk; she would wait for you until you were ready to spill things you wanted to say.   
  
Her silence was comforting. We were the only people who were staying at her private resort. Momo told me earlier that she ordered her employees to banish their guests because I was coming.   
  
My hand automatically slapped her arm when I heard that. Of course, Momo knew that when I was sad, I wanted to be alone, so no one could bother my 'me' time. And Momo's case was different from them. Having strangers around me wasn't going to be a problem. She's overreacting!   
  
The elevator opened and one of the luxury rooms in her hotel welcomed my brown orbs. Momo unlocked the door using her key card and opened it for me. I muttered a small 'thanks' before stepping my feet on the carpeted floor.   
  
My feet absentmindedly brought me inside the bedroom. I took my shoes off before slumping on the soft and bouncy bed. I heard Momo _'tsked'_ when she saw my body bounce.   
  
"I thought you're going to eat?"  
  
"Can we eat while sleeping?"   
  
Momo looked at me flatly and that made me laugh. I stood up idly and hugged her sideways.   
  
"Get off me," said Momo. My hard headed ass didn't listen to her and rested my head on her shoulder. "You're acting like a kid."  
  
"I'm still a kid," said I.   
  
She walked towards the intercom placed on the wall of the living room. I was walking in a fast pace because she was basically dragging me using that toned body of hers! My face automatically flashed a crumpled expression.   
  
"Tell the head chef to make a-- What do you want?"   
  
I looked up at her to check if she was talking to me, and she was. "Pasta."  
  
"Two Carbonara, Spaghetti with meatballs, twelve pieces of Chicken wings, and Lasagna. No sodas and bring them to my room immediately."  
  
"Toooo many," said I.  
  
The older rolled her eyes when she heard me whining. "You're thin, Zaki. You need to eat,"  
  
Momo went to the bathroom with me, still hugging her sideways. I was surprised when she lift her shirt up.   
  
"What are you doing?!"   
  
"I'm going to have a bubble bath,"  
  
My arms left her waist as if they were being soaked in a very, very hot water. I heard a faint laugh coming from her when I stormed out.   
  
I felt so hot and I wanted to take a bath before eating. I mentally slapped myself when I realized that I didn't bring a single clothe, except for what I was wearing. The thought of me leaving the house caused an excitement and I forgot about it.   
  
I have all the time in the world, but I couldn't leave the house because I didn't have anywhere to go. I didn't want to go back to our secret place.   
  
I heard the door unlocked and it revealed a fresh Momo. I was astonished for a few seconds before getting back to my reverie. She was drying her hair using a towel and she caught me looking at her.   
  
"What?"  
  
I bit my lip. "I--"  
  
Momo cut me off. "You didn't bring your clothes?" I nodded shyly. "I know."  
  
My eyebrows knitted. "How did you know?"  
  
"You don't have a bag with you, moron." said Momo as she continues to dry her hair. She sat on the bed.   
  
"I didn't intend to left it in my house--"  
  
She cut my sentence, once again. "Blah, blah, blah. Yeah, whatever."  
  
I reached a pillow and threw it to her direction. My action made her stop from what she was doing and faced me. "I have a spare clothes in the walk-in closet, feel free to use it all,"  
  
"But what about my under--"  
  
"Unbox one of the Victoria's Sec--"  
  
"Hell, no!" said I. What the hell? Why was she making me wear a VS? Was she on her right mind?   
  
She looked back at me, "Then don't wear any."  
  
I walked near her as I stomp my feet. "Don't you have any... you know?"  
  
The older shook her head. "Nada."  
  
I sighed as a sign of defeat. Someone rang the doorbell and it opened seconds later. A man delivered our foods inside and his boss gave him a pretty tip. He bowed and said thanks before leaving the suite.   
  
We started to dig in and stayed quiet as we eat. Momo and I didn't like to talk when we were eating because why would you talk while you're eating? Shouldn't you savor the food in your mouth and finish it peacefully without engaging into a conversation? Besides, I couldn't talk when I was eating a delicious food.   
  
Well, Momo and our similarities. 

The lunch was over and I was currently taking a shower. I leaned my hand against the wall and bowed my head. My mind automatically flashed her face and I closed my eyes. I was really trying hard to banish her face inside my head, but I couldn't. It was like a tattoo and was permanently etched in it.  
  
I was done dressing myself up, and man, I was wearing a black laced lingerie inside and it fucking irritated me.  
  
I looked at my companion and she was busy browsing through her social media. Her dance studio was packed and her business was doing great. She have a plenty of people who were being trained in Korea to become an idol.   
  
I smiled when I looked back from the past; when she was struggling when we were practicing and when she was having her insecurities. I looked at her fondly when I realized how far she has reached.   
  
"I have a question," said I.  
  
She shifted her gaze at me and back to her phone. Momo typed something and closed it before responding.   
  
"Is that about your problem?"  
  
"Kinda." She nodded her head once and it was my cue to ask her the question that was bugging me yesternight. "Why did you argue with Nayeon?"  
  
I observed her reaction when I asked that, but she didn't even froze. She was relaxed and composed as if she was expecting me to ask about it. Momo crossed her arms and leaned over the couch.   
  
Momo heaved a sigh and blinked thrice. "How did you know about that?"  
  
"Tzuyu told me."  
  
She stared at me for a minute as if she was checking if I was ready to hear what she was going to say.   
  
Momo looked away before answering, "I just asked her why she brought you in that place when they are aware of what is happening to you." said Momo. Flatly.   
  
A silence enveloped us. I wasn't convinced with her reason, albeit it was true in so many ways. Who would like it when your own friends were pushing you to do something you didn't like?   
  
"And then?"  
  
"Then it led us to an intense bickering. It was nothing, really. I was just mad about their own way of consoling you."  
  
I looked at her with a scrutinizing eyes and she looked away.   
  
What were you hiding from me, Momo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twt: @sasanabong


	5. Five

_Perhaps meeting you was like a break  
Even the moon waning the night the eleventh sun sets,   
  
As always, I will try to go through this farewell   
I will try to live like this   
  
\- **Ten Nights / MAMAMOO**_  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes when I failed on trying to take a nap. The events that happened recently was occupying my mind. I kept thinking about the reasons why they were doing this to me. To Dahyun.   
  
My body rolled over the bed and stopped when I almost reached the edge. Momo left the suite two hours ago and she hasn't came back yet. I was wondering what she was doing, but I wasn't in the position to ask questions.   
  
I respected her and her privacy and she does the same thing to me. Lately, she has been talking to someone frequently. Having a relationship was once included in my list of possibilities, but I eliminated it when she said that she doesn't have time to fall in love.   
  
My feet unconsciously brought me to the balcony where the scenery could be seen in a perfect view. The suite was located in the middle and Momo intended to make it as her personal room.   
  
I heaved a heavy sigh when I realized how fucked up my life was after Dahyun's death. It became a roller coaster ride because of the unexpected events that caused a permanent scar on my heart.   
  
There was a recliner on the balcony and I sat on it. It was comfortable and it nearly put me to sleep. I reclined my back as soon as I saw the breathtaking view. It was the same with our secret place, only it was a cliff, not a hotel room.   
  
A cold wind enveloped my body. I closed my eyes, imaging Dahyun hugging me instead of the wind. When I opened them, a teardrop escaped from my left eye. I couldn't deny the fact that I was missing her, but letting her invade my mind was heartbreaking. I couldn't afford another heart break.   
  
I hugged myself tightly as a soft sob exited my mouth. I buried my face on my arms when I couldn't look at the peaceful ocean while crying. I just couldn't.   
  
My body craved for something relaxing, and I found myself rummaging through Momo's cabinet. When I got the thing I wanted, I sat back to where I was sitting. My hands automatically searched for the lighter.   
  
It's been awhile since I've done this. When Dahyun and I got together, I promised to myself that I would never do anything related to my vices. I wanted her to see the good side of me as time passed by. I wanted her to adore me while I was developing my good side.   
  
I didn't want her to think that I was taking advantage of her kindness and love for me, so I pushed myself to stop those bad habits. When stress got the best of me, I couldn't help but break my own promise.   
  
There was one time when Dahyun caught me smoking at our balcony. I was finishing my final project for that month and stayed up until 6 AM just to polish all of it. I was really startled when she appeared behind me, casually looking at the night sky.   
  
My heart was beating uncontrollably that time. I was saying _'sorry'_ in my mind many times. I couldn't open my mouth and say stupid things. I was punching and cursing myself mentally.   
  
When I finished the stick, she spoke.   
  
"Is it that hard?" said Dahyun.   
  
My body stiffened and my breath hitched. There were so many questions running in my mind.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Your final project." _Oh_.   
  
I couldn't process anything. I looked down and wetted my trembling lips before looking at her sparkling eyes.   
  
"It is. I am still doing the polishing to prevent revision," said I. There was no hint of madness or disappointment on her face; it was gentle and full of concern. My heart was relaxed and the atmosphere was not that good.   
  
Dahyun still cared for me even I was at my worst. She was always there when I was doing crazy things. She never let me do things on my own and always insisted that she would help me. I was so damn lucky to have someone like her in my life, that's why I was so mad at myself for doing things I knew she hated at her back.   
  
I wanted to kneel in front of her and apologize for my careless actions. I wanted to make sure that she's not mad at me and would make it up to her.   
  
I heard a sigh coming from her.   
  
"Finish it and sleep after that. I told you to take care of yourself, right?" said Dahyun. She smiled at me; it was the same smile that could make my knees go weak. I gave her my apologetic smile.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
I saw her nod two times before smiling again. Her feet moved to the sliding door and halted midway. "You know I will always forgive you. Just don't make me want to go because of your choice,"   
  
My tears started to fall. I was so thankful that she wasn't looking at me. I bowed down and let her words sink in my mind.   
  
"I love you, Sana. Keep that in mind."  
  
Another wind passed by when the retrospective was done. I felt like someone was hugging me.   
  
***  
  
How far could you go just to be with the love of your life?   
  
I was looking at Sana through the glass door of the balcony. She was rolling on the bed for God knows how many times. Before she left our house, I saw the unusual expression on her face and I didn't like it.   
  
Her movements passed like a thin air, so did I. Time passed by and I didn't realize that I was in her car, tagging along even if I was clueless about anything. I heard her talking to Momo and asking where she was before entering her car.  
  
She was silent while driving, which was also unusual for her. Sana always talked to herself about anything that bugged her or something she would like to tell to someone but couldn't because of lack of confidence. She would always do that when she was alone.   
  
But today, her fingers were tapping the steering wheel as she bit her finger nails on her another hand. She was unconsciously looking from side to side as if she was looking for someone.   
  
Sana increased the speed of her car when she reached the isolated highway. I looked around and didn't see any signs of other cars or establishment.   
  
I was looking at her nervously when Sana stepped on the gas and the speed of her car was one hundred. She never did something like that even if she's driving alone. Sana was scared to be in a thing that could go faster than a horse.   
  
She loved sports cars, but she hated it when it was being driven fast.   
  
I threw a confused look at her. What was going on inside her brain?  
  
She seemed more frustrated when she got home from their get together. I wondered if something happened to them. They were supposed to have fun and let their bodies dance to the music.   
  
We entered a private... resort?  
  
_Whose property is this?_ , I thought.   
  
She parked her Mustang like a pro but she didn't go outside. Her phone rang two times before she answered it. The caller was Momo.   
  
_"You already there?"_ said Momo.  
  
My girlfriend nodded even if Momo couldn't see her. I almost laugh at her cuteness, but her words made me smile sadly.   
  
"I don't want to stay home."  
  
I was frozen on my seat. That's why she would always choose to sleep when she's home rather than doing anything that would distract her from my loss. Even if she hasn't said anything about the main reason, my mind automatically concluded that it was because of my memories with her. It was all my fault.   
  
Their conversation lasted for almost two minutes when I saw the figure of my ex-girlfriend walking towards Sana's car. Momo still has the same aura and smile that could take people in to places. Her body was slimmer than those days when she was having a hard time keeping the shape of her body.   
  
Sana doesn't know that Momo was approaching her. She was still listening on the other line. The older appeared right in front of me, though she couldn't see me. I smiled when our eyes accidentally met, but she only looked away and waved at my girlfriend.   
  
I got out of the car when Sana did the same thing. Momo immediately asked her what happened, but her friend acted like a child and annoyed Momo. Typical Sana that I would love to risk my second life with just to feel her lips on mine for the last time.  
  
I felt like I was at a paradise when I saw the turquoise ocean. Coconut trees were everywhere, but the place seemed very private. I couldn't spot any tourists.   
  
We entered a hotel that has a very stunning chandelier. It was bigger than the look from the outside. I wondered who was the owner.   
  
Momo got a suite? Oh, my God. I knew that she's rich, but I didn't have an idea that she's that rich. I haven't seen her when Sana and I chose to spend our time together, that's why we didn't get to catch up. I only got to be with her when I was being a coward.   
  
The two walked in the elevator. The staffs were bowing as they walk and kept calling someone _'lady'_. Holy cow, Momo was the owner of this beautiful island?   
  
That time, I was really hoping that I had a ghost friend to burst my feelings out. I was shocked big time and couldn't even sink those information.   
  
My body went through the metal door when it automatically closed. I was about to reprimand the two for leaving me when I realized that I couldn't.   
  
My lips curved into a bitter grin when I noticed the uncomfortable changes when the dead ones met the living people. It felt like there was an imaginary wall between us even if I could see and hear them clearer. I thought I would never get used to this set-up.   
  
Momo and Sana were quiet until we reached the luxury room. My jaw dropped absenmindedly when I got to witness the beauty of expensive rooms. My girlfriend immediately went to the bedroom.   
  
My heart twiched when Sana clung onto Momo. I was restraining myself to be jealous of their actions. When Momo was done ordering foods for them, she walked inside the bathroom. With Sana beside her.   
I wanted to close my eyes. I wasn't used to this kind of torture. It felt like I was being stabbed by a knife.   
  
That kind of scenario was foreign to me. I didn't know that Sana and Momo were that close. I was aware of their past; they were best friends, but Momo left Japan due to the constant pain caused by Sana and Mina.   
  
Sana didn't mention anything than those things. Was there anything I needed to know?   
  
My girlfriend got out of the bathroom and was alone. I could see her blushing face from a distance. I looked away from her and felt the falling tears on my face.   
  
When I looked back, she was kind of panicking. Way back when she entered her car and hearing her say those hurtful words, I was searching for her bag full of clothes. When Momo asked her how many days she would stay, I was also checking for her clothes, but I found nothing.   
  
My Sana was still careless as ever. She always needed someone to do things for her. I was so scared to leave her alone.  
  
I heard a click and the bathroom door opened. Momo stepped out while drying her hair. I saw how Sana's body stiffened when she saw Momo. I smiled bitterly.   
  
They were discussing about Sana's clothes. Momo offered her spare clothes, but Sana's problem was her underwear. The older told her to unbox a god damn Victoria's Secret when I couldn't make my own girlfriend wear that thing!   
  
Well, I did, once, but still! I was having a hard time convincing Sana to wear it just for a minute, but she chose to ruin the sexy mood just because she doesn't want to wear one. When I finally convinced her, I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. It was for my eyes _only_.   
  
I breathed normally when Sana was wearing an oversized tee shirt and a cycling short.   
  
My gaze was shifted to them when Sana spoke.   
  
"I have a question,"  
  
"Is that related to your problem?"  
  
Sana has a problem? What problem?   
  
"Kinda." said Sana. "Why did you argue with Nayeon?"  
  
Oh. Was that related to what happened to their get together? If that's the case, then my guess was right. Something was off with Sana when she got home.   
  
The older was relaxed when Sana asked the question. "How did you know about that?"  
  
"Tzuyu told me." said Sana.   
  
Momo was staring at Sana, probably checking if my girlfriend was serious.   
  
Momo looked away before answering, "I just asked her why she brought you in that place when they are aware of what is happening to you." said Momo.  
  
The two was silent after that. Sana was in deep thoughts.   
  
"And then?"  
  
"Then it led us to an intense bickering. It was nothing, really. I was just mad about their own way of consoling you." said Momo.  
  
Sana used her _'are you really telling the truth'_ card. Momo looked away  
  
What was the real problem of the group?   
  
Sana was sitting with me at the balcony of the suite, facing the breathtaking view of the ocean. She was done smoking and staring blankly at the calm ocean.   
  
I hugged her for God knows how many times. I really missed her. I wish I was Momo who could touch her anytime.   
  
I couldn't help but blame myself for causing pain to my friends and my girlfriend. I didn't want to see Sana suffering like this. It felt like I was dying for the second time.   
  
If I could turn back the time, I would make things right. My heart broke into pieces, so was Sana.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend to listen to Ten Nights when you reached 'that' part. :)

"Where is she?"  
  
"She is still sleeping on the chair at the balcony. Let's just wait until she wakes up,"  
  
Those voices barely entered my ears because of the glass that separated the bedroom and the balcony. I shivered as soon as I opened my puffy eyes, then I realized that I wasn't wearing a jacket to protect myself from the cold wind.   
  
My mouth automatically opened widely and released a good yawn. I stretched my back and arms when I stood up.   
  
The two persons who were talking earlier were gone. I changed into Momo's pullover before leaving the suite.   
  
The color of the sky didn't go unnoticed. It was nearly six in the evening.   
  
When I reached the lobby, I immediately went to the front desk and asked for Momo. They told me that she just got outside with her friend. I wondered who was the friend they were talking about. Was it Mina?  
  
I reached the shore and spotted two people making a big bonfire. My feet absentmindedly dragged me to their spot without knowing who they were, but my mind told me that one of them was Momo.   
  
And I wasn't wrong. It was Momo. With Nayeon.   
  
The oldest stopped from arranging the woods and looked at me. She flashed a small half smile. I looked at her without showing any emotions.   
  
I was still looking at her when Momo spoke, "You okay?"  
  
I wanted to laugh when she questioned me. Was she thinking straight?   
  
My head automatically turned to the direction of the sea. I crunched my nose as I thought what to say.   
  
And I chose not to say anything. I stayed on my spot.   
  
"Finish what you are doing. Don't mind me."  
  
By that, I found myself walking away from them. I couldn't face Nayeon. Not tonight. The wound on my heart was still fresh. I couldn't accept the fact that they wanted to forget Dahyun. They were fucking best of friends. It was all unbelievable.   
  
My feet took me to an isolated area of the island. It has a hut in the middle. My instincts told me that there's no one inside, besides, it's still part of Momo's property.   
  
I sat down on the wooden chair inside the hut. The wind was different than the main shore; it was salty yet cool. I was going through hell and no one could save me from drowning. I didn't even bother to scream for help even if I could.   
  
I wanted to feel this feeling alone. I didn't want them to feel how hard it was, even if they had been here before.   
  
I tasted the salty tears and then I realized that I was crying. I smiled widely when I found out how cry baby I was. When Dahyun and I were together, she never made me cry.   
  
She always wanted to let me know that she was okay and doing well. Dahyun always locked herself inside the bathroom when migraine attacked her. Those little cries and pleas every attacks were tore me apart.   
  
There was a time when I got home from work and saw her sitting on the one of the sides of the room. Her knees were in front of her face while her toes were curled. Her hands were pulling her hair as hard as she could.   
  
I could hear her heavy breathing and her body was trembling due to the unbearable pain beneath her skull. She was preventing herself from shouting when she couldn't find a way to ease the pain. Her eyes that I loved the most were squeezed tightly.   
  
I ran into her as fast as possible. I held her hand and kissed it to calm her down, but it was useless. When she saw me in front of her, her eyes widened and she unconsciously pushed me away from her. I saw the shock on her face when she did that.   
  
I knew that hurting me was not her intention. Even if she was having trouble telling me that she doesn't like to see me looking at her while she's having her attacks, I couldn't afford to turn around. Even if seeing the look on her face was hurting my entirety, I endured it all and stayed by her side.   
  
Hurting myself mentally and emotionally were part of loving Dahyun. I didn't hesitate to give my whole to her, and she did the same thing even if careless decisions were made first.   
  
I wiped my tears gently before heaving a sigh. I sprung up to my seat before going back to the suite. My tummy growled, that's why I needed to go back even if I didn't want to leave the hidden paradise of the island.   
  
There were many lights around the area and I was so thankful for that. I managed to get back before the night sky got darker.   
  
I halted midway when I saw a circle of people gathered around the big bonfire. My cellphone vibrated and I opened it.   
  
Momo was calling me.   
  
My hands were shaking uncontrollably and I was torn between answering the phone and rejecting it. I saw the worry on Momo's face as she waits for me to answer her call. The others were quiet and patiently waiting for me.   
  
I was staring at them when Mina caught my eyes. She dearly smiled at me before mouthing, "I missed you."  
  
It put a small smile on my face. Mina and her sweet gestures.   
  
She motioned me to come to and join their circle and I hesitate before obliging. I walked to them with small steps; I didn't want to look like I was excited.   
  
All of them stopped what they were doing. All eyes on me.   
  
Momo stood up and smiled at me.   
  
"They wanted to see you, so I invited them here," said Momo. She walked to me and pushed me gently to her original spot. Mina was on my right, and Chaeyoung was on my left. They were all waiting for me to speak.  
  
"What's up?" said I. I didn't want to mention anything regarding to what happened at the get together. I wanted to sound casual and to act cool.   
  
They were silent for a minute before Jihyo spoke, "We wanted to check on you that's why we're here."   
  
She gave me an apologetic smile, but I just looked at her before giving a small smile.   
  
"What am I? A patient? And all of you are my doctors and nurses?" said I, mockingly. I raised my left brow, waiting for a respond. I looked at each and every one of them.   
  
"We are worried for you when we found out that you're not in your house," said Jeongyeon. "So we contacted Momo right away."  
  
"You're unbelievable," said I. "You told me and to all the people around here that it wasn't a big deal and we should forget about Dahyun. Now, you're checking my well-being as if you're concerned? News flash: I have never been okay since my girlfriend died."  
  
After my sudden outburst, I looked at Nayeon. She was flinching while I was talking as if she's scared at me. There were so many things running in my head and that worsen the situation. _What the fuck is happening?_  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows when Nayeon's mouth was shaking as if she's going to cry. Mina hugged her immediately to calm her, but her girlfriend seemed really scared.   
  
I looked up and saw Momo communicating with Jihyo using their eyes. I was quietly observing them, and I wasn't surprised when Mina brought Nayeon to the suite. I smirked.   
  
Momo and Jihyo tagged along with the couple. There was a deafening silence surrounding us. Good thing that the sound of the waves was calming.   
  
Chaeyoung was playing with the sand around her feet. The younger bowed and wrote something on the sand's surface. Jeongyeon has her arms crossed while staring blankly at the ocean.   
  
For the second time, I didn't want to take back what I said. It was the truth, after all. It wasn't my fault that I slapped them with the reality. I was tired of playing games and guessing what's on their minds. I wanted to know why they were acting like this.   
  
They never left me out of the circle; I was always updated with the latest happenings in our group. How come I didn't know about this one?   
  
I sprung up from my seat and decided to follow them. I felt a cold hand around my arm when I tried to take a step.   
  
"Don't go near them if you're still mad." said Tzuyu.  
  
I rolled my eyes at her. They didn't understand my point and it turned out that I was the suspect and they were the victims.   
  
"I am not mad, Tzuyu." said I. "I will just ask them things and try to not get into a bickering with them."   
  
She stopped me for the second time.   
  
"Listen to me just this time, Sana," Tzuyu pleaded.   
  
"No, I won't listen to any of you. Last time I did, it put me inside an endless tunnel without lights and I am still trying to find my way out."   
  
I removed her hand on my arm hastily. The grip made a bruise, but I was to furious to care. I ignored the greetings from the staffs and went straight to the elevator.   
  
I was getting impatient as the seconds turned into hours for me. It felt like I wasn't riding an elevator.  
  
When the elevator door opened, I walked faster than usual. I was so desperate to get answers from them and I wouldn't let them hide things from me. Desperate times call for desperate measures, they say.   
  
The suite was really big, so it took me minutes to find them. I heard their faint voices as I walk to them from the kitchen.  
  
"...wasn't good for her, Jihyo. Didn't you see how scared she was when Sana said those things?" The voice was from Momo.   
  
I positioned myself beside the half-opened door. I tried not to make a noise.   
  
"But this is absurd! We need to tell her the truth!" said the voice. It was from Jihyo. "I won't be able to continue this. Think about Sana, too."   
  
"Jihyo is right, Momo," said Mina. I could hear a faint cry at the background coming from Nayeon, I presumed. "We can't hide the truth forever."  
  
"Besides, it can worsen Nayeon's condition. Sana's rage could cause another trauma to her. She acquired this from Dahyun, don't wait for the time when Sana is included." said Jihyo.   
  
I tried to guess what they were talking about, but my mind seemed very occupied by the previous events. What happened to Nayeon and what truth were they talking about?   
  
I heard a sigh from one of them. "Fine, but who will tell Sana that Nayeon tried to hang herself after she found out that Dahyun died?"   
  
There was a complete silence. I covered my mouth to suppress my sobs. I didn't know about it. My mind suddenly stopped functioning as I try to absorb that single information.

 _(play Ten Nights)_  
  
I stepped back, still covering my mouth to prevent myself from creating a necessary noise. No one dared to mention a name.   
  
I ran as fast as I could without letting them know my presence. I found myself inside the elevator and crying real hard.   
  
_I didn't know.  
_  
I tried to cover my mouth, once again, but failed when another sob came out of nowhere.   
  
_It was my fault._  
  
When the door opened, I went to the back door of the hotel and found the way to the hidden part of the island.   
  
_I didn't know._  
  
I was going crazy as I take a step forward. It felt like someone was pushing me to go back and say sorry for what happened to Nayeon. I was being a coward and I couldn't do anything about it.   
  
A cold wind welcomed me. I hurriedly went to the wooden chair in front of the hut. I needed a break from anything. It was suffocating and it drained out my energy.   
  
It was still dark, but thanks to the moonlight that illuminated the whole place. I could see how the waves move freely. I was still feeling hungry but my body chose to ignore it as uninvited information entered my system. I cried and cried until there's no tears left to cry. I never wanted to drag anyone with me to the bottom of the endless suffering from the eternal pain, but I forgot to think about the people close to me. I forgot to ask them how they felt when Dahyun died.   
  
I was too focused on myself; I was too focused on finding my way out without knowing that someone was inside of the never-ending sadness and couldn't get out like I was.   
  
I blamed myself for what happened to Nayeon. I should be the first person to know what she felt that time. I should be the one consoling her and stop her from doing those kind of things. I should be with her when she expected me to be by her side. I should've asked.   
  
I never felt so useless in my entire life. I could've done many things instead of being sad and sulking on the side, but here I was, crying like a baby instead of helping my own friend.   
  
They were right; truth could hurt you many times as the lies does. I wished I shouldn't followed them and eavesdropped. I didn't know it would be this painful.   
  
When I came back to my senses, I saw myself standing in front of the ocean. The reflection of the moonlight made it more even beautiful as it was. I smiled bitterly.   
  
My right foot started to take a step forward, followed by the another until the water reached my knees. I wasn't contented; I pushed myself through the incoming waves until the water reached my chest.   
  
I closed my eyes as I reminisce all the good things that happened to me. I smiled for the last time.   
  
There was no more ground to stand, so I let myself submerge into the cold, cold water and wait for the seafloor to meet my cold body.   
  
***  
  
I wished I was alive, so I could stop my girlfriend from drowning in the middle of the night.   
  
I was screaming my lungs out, trying to keep my girlfriend sane by inserting a sense in her mind, but I couldn't. I chose to follow her when she stormed out of the suite when she heard what they were talking about.   
  
I kinda knew it at first. I was occasionally following each and every one of them when Sana was sleeping. I always heard their conversations regarding to Nayeon's condition and I was right. Nayeon tried to commit suicide when she found out that I died.   
  
Of course, I blamed myself and still blaming when I learned about that. I was always staring blankly at something when I realized how bad the impact I left when I died. I didn't cause a two similar scars on Sana and Nayeon's heart, but on everyone who was close to my heart.   
  
I was heartbroken as I watch my girlfriend ending her own life. That's why I called for a help from the gang, hoping that they would make it on time.   
  
***  
  
"Still not answering," said Chaeyoung. She's trying to call Sana. "Fuck this!"   
  
Chaeyoung passed the phone to Jeongyeon, the tech enthusiast. She pressed many the screen many times and typed as fast as she could.   
  
"Momo," said Jeongyeon. I looked at her. "Do you have a laptop?"  
  
"No, but you can use the computer inside."  
  
We all went inside the hotel and to the security room. I motioned my staffs to leave the room which they gladly did. Jeongyeon sat in front of the computer that was placed on the center.   
  
She connected a wire on Chaeyoung's phone and started typing fast like a madman. I was mesmerized by her talent that I almost forgot about missing Sana.   
  
We concluded that she went away after hearing our conversation inside the suite. Tzuyu told me that Sana went to the suite and she tried to stop the latter, but stopping her was useless, so she let her go.   
  
We were about to tell her the truth when we came back to the bonfire, but Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, and Jeongyeon had their tense faces. I noticed that Sana wasn't with them, so I asked them.   
  
Chaeyoung was pacing back and forth. She was looking at us furiously as if we did something horrible when we came back.   
  
Hiding the truth from Sana wasn't our real intention. We wanted to keep it just for a while as we lessen the impact on Nayeon. We needed time to think of a way to say it without getting Sana hurt, but I guess it was inevitable.   
  
Mina was the one who found Nayeon inside their own house. The younger came back from the hospital and she was welcomed by the horrible look on her girlfriend's face.   
  
Nayeon was holding a rope and was standing on the chair. She was trying to reach the top where she wanted to tie the rope. Her eyes were red and puffy due to her constant breakdowns after knowing what happened to her best friend.   
  
Mina ran to her after she dropped all her belongings on the doorway. Her hands were trembling as she tried to stop Nayeon from doing it. Her tears were flowing non-stop when she held her cold hands.   
  
The older went back to her reverie when she felt Mina's warm hands on hers. She blinked twice before nuzzling her face on Mina's neck and cried harder. Mina didn't know what to do, so she just console her girlfriend and told her that everything would be fine.   
  
When Nayeon stopped from crying, she started to stare at things blankly. She hardly eat and she always wanted to sleep. Mina was getting worried when she saw her girlfriend talking alone. Her girlfriend wasn't even talking to her.   
  
That's her cue to bring Nayeon to the professionals. The older was against the idea and insisted that she was fine. Mina didn't believe her and pleaded to follow her.   
  
Mina brought her girlfriend to Ms. Ahn Hyejin, one of the best Psychologist in Japan. The woman was born in Korea, but was appointed to work with the best Psychologists in the world.   
  
Ms. Ahn helped Nayeon to open up about the issue. Nayeon did great to their three times a week sessions, but seeing Sana was hard for her as she reminds her of her deceased best friend.   
  
She cried many times during the previous sessions, but it lessened when Ms. Ahn helped her get through her problems. When Nayeon was really problematic, she never smiled. She always wanted to be alone. But after her last session with Ms. Ahn, she invited us to have fun at the club.   
  
I was confused with her actions, but I shrugged it off when I thought that it was one of her ways to make herself better. I went without knowing that they invited Sana.   
  
I was really mad when Sana asked where I am that time and told me to make it faster so I could arrive in a few. I was on my way when she called.   
  
When I arrived, I spotted Nayeon dancing on the dance floor. I roamed my eyes around the area, but I couldn't see Mina. I grabbed her arm and dragged her outside the chaotic crowd. She was surprised to see that it was me, but she just smiled nonetheless.   
  
"What the fuck are we doing here?" said I with gritted teeth. She was wincing in pain due to my grasp. I was aware that I was holding her so tight, but I was too mad to care.   
  
She laughed as if I said something funny. "Doing laundry? Momo, I never thought you'd be this stupid,"  
  
I leaned closer to her, afraid that she wouldn't be able to hear what I was saying. "Do I need to remind you of what's going on within the group? Nayeon, Dahyun died. You almost killed yourself. Sana is suffering from her girlfriend's loss," I let go of her arm and I was hundred percent sure that it left a bruise or a red mark. "You invited her, Nayeon. You invited the person that doesn't need this kind of stuff in times of sadness. This is not the right time for this. I know this is one of your own ways to improve your condition, but I know you're faking it."   
  
I left her and went to the booth. I saw Tzuyu in my peripheral view when I was talking to Nayeon. And I was aware that they had an idea of what happened even if I wouldn't tell them.   
  
My phone rang and I answered it immediately, assuming that it was Sana. I was disappointed to see that it was the guard.   
  
"Ms. Minatozaki didn't leave the vicinity, Ms. Hirai. We've checked the borders and she's nowhere to be found."  
  
I said thanks and told them to search for Sana thoroughly. They might have missed something.   
  
After the call, Jeongyeon heaved a sigh.   
  
"Thank God, her GPS is on." said Jeongyeon.  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows when I heard that. Sana never turned on her GPS, unless someone told her to do so.   
  
I went in front of the screen. My eyes automatically widened when I saw her location. She was at my personal place!   
  
My body suddenly moved swiftly and went to the hidden place of this island. It wasn't that far, but no one could find it unless they intended to go there. It took us two minutes to arrive, but we found no one.   
  
Nayeon went to the wooden chair in front of the hut. Her trembling hand picked up Sana's phone.   
  
She looked at us and we knew that she's going to cry.   
  
I bit my lip to prevent my sobs to come out. My feet brought me in front of the ocean. The skies were dark and it would be impossible for us to find Sana at this kind of hour. I lowered my head as I let my tears to fall down.   
  
My shaking hands dialed the emergency number and asked for help. They said they were on their way.   
  
I turned around and saw everyone crying in their own way. Some were crying quietly, some were crying so hard.  
  
My dark orbs looked up at the moon. I wished that whatever happened to Sana, I hoped it wasn't bad.   
  
***  
  
I liked to drink coffee when it's dawn.   
  
My body leaned over the tree trunk and I heaved a sigh. _Another day is coming_ , I thought.  
  
I looked at the rising sun as I reminisce the memories of the past.   
  
I remembered the night when I almost got drowned in the middle of the night while staying at Momo's island. My body was carried off by the cold, salty water of the ocean. I lost my consciousness when I tried to stop my breathing.   
  
My mind was literally blank. I didn't even know how I managed to make it in front of a woman's house. I woke up inside the stranger room and I thought I was being kidnapped. Soojin calmed me down by telling me that she found me floating in front of her rest house. Unconscious.   
  
I automatically recalled what happened. Then I remembered doing the stupidest thing I never would have thought I would do in my life. I slapped myself many times to confirm that I was alive and wasn't dreaming.  
  
Soojin chuckled when she saw me slapping myself. She told me to stop it and go downstairs because the breakfast was ready. I walked like a zombie because I didn't know I slept for three days.   
  
I thanked Soojin many times while eating the food she cooked, and man, she's a god damn good cook. I wanted to ask for more, but my shyness got the best of me. I asked her if someone was looking for me, and I got sad when she said none.   
  
I also asked her if I have a phone inside my pocket when she found me and she answered the same thing. I was wondering where did it go when I didn't remove it from my pocket. Did it slipped while I was in the water?   
  
I wanted to call Momo or any other people I knew, but I didn't know their contact numbers. Borrowing Soojin's phone was useless move.   
  
After spending my five-day stay at Soojin's abode, a rescue team went to Soojin's house, asking for a woman named Minatozaki Sana. The house owner said I was there. The rescue team told me to come with them to Momo's island. I thanked Soojin before bidding my good bye. I promised her that I would visit her whenever I was free.   
  
I was so thankful for Soojin. If it weren't for her, I shouldn't be here, waiting for the sun to rise.   
  
My brown orbs looked at the cold thing between my thighs. My hands were holding it carefully. It was Dahyun's ashes; all of us, including her parents, decided to cremate her body. We put it inside Dahyun's favorite antique jar that we bought when we went to my hometown: Osaka.   
  
This was the day when Dahyun's parents let me took the liberty to release Dahyun's ashes and let her be with the world. My hand was trembling as I opened the jar. I readied myself and my heart for this moment. I was ready to let her go.   
  
The sun was almost up when I got a handful of her ashes and it was cold as ice. I closed my eyes and prayed for her soul. I smiled after that.  
  
I opened my hand and let the wind carry off her ashes. Tears were flowing and I felt a bit of sadness in my heart. I never thought I would do this kind of thing. And I did it for my girlfriend.   
  
My eyes were closed when I let go of the last ashes. When I opened it, the sun was already in front of me. I wiped my tears before smiling sweetly.   
  
_Finally_.   
  
I got up and smiled at the glowing sun. It was a beautiful day, indeed. I left our secret place and went to the house nearby. Yes, I was able to buy our self-proclaimed secret place.   
  
When Dahyun left me, the sun was setting. She let me rest for a while before facing a new life. Now, I let her go and the sun was rising. I was able to make it out alive while waiting for the day when I would be living a new life without her.  
  
Loving another person was not included in my plan. I wanted to focus on my job and live the life. Dahyun has a special place in my heart, and no one could make her leave.   
  
***  
  
I was sitting beside Sana as we watch the sunrise together. My head was leaning on her shoulder while she was drinking her coffee.   
  
This was the day when she would let go of me. I prepared myself for this time and I was ready to leave her. Completely.   
  
I wasn't saying things I wanted to say. I would leave it in her heart instead. She opened the jar that I loved the most. The owner of the jar told me to buy it so I could receive an everlasting love. It was true, though.   
  
I chuckled when I saw her hand shaking. Still the nervous one.   
  
Her hand got a fistful of my ashes. Every time she let them go, I was slowly fading away.   
  
Living with Sana was the best thing I ever did. I didn't regret a single second spent with her. It was all worth it. I learned new and many things to her. I learned to open my heart and mind.   
  
Flying to Japan was the best decision I ever made. If I would be given another chance to live, I would probably go straight to Japan and find her. She was the best thing that happened to me.   
  
When the last ashes were on her hand, a tear fell from my eye. _Let's do this._  
  
The sun has risen and it was the moment when I vanished into thin air. All of the memories I made in my life, the moments I made with Sana would never be forgotten.   
  
This place was one of the witnesses of our unique love. We were here since the ups and downs happened. We were here when the wrong decisions were made. And we're still here, making sure that we were making the right decisions.   
  
Sana stole my heart the moment I laid my eyes on her. I was heartless all the time and her love was the only thing that kept me alive. My heart was hers since the beginning. I was confident that she wouldn't let someone to steal it from her.


End file.
